dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitterdelve
Glitterdelve is a small Dwarven mining community, located in the mountains between Glacern and Stonebridge in western Ehb. History When veins of iron, coal, and gold were discovered in the Green Range by early Imperial explorers, hundreds of prospectors came to Ehb in order to take advantage of these mineral resources. The miners used sluices, carrying run-off from the mountains, to supply themselves with drinking water, and a means to separate valuable metals from the surrounding silt. When Ehb became an independent kingdom after the 10th Legion's victory over the Seck, a sorcerous delving machine, that had been used to excavate Castle Ehb's subterranean chambers, was moved to Glitterdelve, where it was used to expand the Glitterdelve Mine. In 943, a build-up of explosive gases in the mine led to the Great Blast, which buried priceless veins of ore and killed hundreds. A mule named Mags rescued several miners at the cost of her own life, and for this, she would be hailed as a hero by the people of Glitterdelve, who built a statue in honor of her sacrifice. Ehb's mining industry would slowly recover after this disaster, with a system of magically-powered fans, the Stonestream, being installed to prevent another such catastrophe. In the late 1090s, an expedition was formed by Dwarves from Glitterdelve, Copperdeep, Crystwind, and many other mining communities in western Aranna. They traveled east, to the area known as the Plain of Tears, in search of wealth within the ancient Mines of Kaderak. Though they found these mines completely exhausted, the Dwarves uncovered an even greater lode in the mountains near the Elven town of Aman'lu, founding the Glorydeep Mine there. They would lose contact with their western cousins soon after. During the Seck Resurgence in 1144, Glitterdelve was one of the first communities to fall to the Krug. The brutish creatures took over the mines, and captured many of the Dwarves, including the foreman, Torg. With the help of the future Lady Montbarron, Torg's brother, Gloern, took the fight to the Krug, and freed the miners imprisoned within the deeper tunnels. A hundred years later, following the Second Cataclysm, a Dwarf warrior named Yoren Glitterdelve traveled east to find the Lost Dwarves of Glorydeep, and discovered their tragic enslavement to the Overmage of the Cinbri, who was using their talents to excavate the buried Cinbri City. He would return to Ehb with Amren, and rally the Mining Guild for a rescue operation to bring their cousins in the east back home. Layout North of the village itself, an elevator connects to the underground tunnels of Wesrin Cross. Down the road is the gate of Glitterdelve Pass, where a pair of merchants named Bodrus and Fretch were camped during the events of Dungeon Siege. Glitterdelve proper is a small town, with the bare necessities of a smelting forge, mule trading barn, and the Coughing Jak Tavern being the only notable buildings. During the Krug attack, these were all abandoned. ru:Глиттерделв Category:Locations in Ehb Category:Locations